¿Un amor prohibido?
by Sakiiii
Summary: Un sirviente enamorado de un noble y viceversa. Un amor entre personas de clases sociales muy distintas surge sin que ellos ni siquiera se percataran, obligados a reprimir sus sentimientos debido a los prejuicios sociales ¿Qué harás si te enamoras de quien no debías? (Se necesita OC)
1. Fichas

**Estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo por tener los capítulos de mis siguientes fics, e incluso me he propuesto a mí misma actualizar más seguido (es más fue un milagro que actualizara dos fics estas semanas)…y yo soy de esas personas obsesivas que cuando tienen una idea en la cabeza no se queda tranquila hasta hacerla concreta y aquí me ven con otra historia.**

 **Espero que se animen en participar, ya que prometo actualizar pronto las historias :3**

 **Sera una relación noble/sirviente. Aquí van las fichas:**

* * *

 **Ficha**

Nombre:

Edad: 17-19

Clase social: Sirviente o noble

Personalidad:

Apariencia: (si desean añadir vestimenta, el fic estará ambientado en algo como siglo XIX o por ahí)

Chico: **Todos los principales estarán disponibles! Yo me quedare con Viktor. Si alguna desea a algún otro chico siéntanse libre de consultarme.**

Nathaniel- noble

Castiel- Sirviente

Lysandro- Sirviente

Armin y Alexy- nobles

Kentin- Sirviente

Familia:

Gustos y disgustos:

Extra:

* * *

 **Tras elegir las fichas vendré con un prólogo, el cual explicara mejor el escenario y contexto.**

 **Espero que les haya agradado la idea**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Resultados

**Fichas ganadoras**

Muchaaas pidieron a Castiel, y a la vez nadie pidió a mi queridísimo victoriano XD

Como un pequeño regalo de agradecimiento por su participación, aquellas que no fueron elegidas tendrán algunas apariciones (aunque sea un papel más pequeñito) y además Mey-chan ofreció al hermano de su OC "Simón" como una posible pareja

Si alguna está interesada en Simón, me puede dejar una Review o un PM (Agradeceria si pudiera ser lo más pronto posible, si no son muchas las molestias :3)

.

 **Nathaniel** \- Faye Lightwood **(** **Suu-ito Banzai** **)**

 **Castiel** \- Yayx Erzébeth Petrova **(** **aishiteru-Aiko** **)**

 **Lysandro** \- Rous Usui **(Espadasagrada)**

 **Kentin** -Grace Hicks **(** **Frozen-Winter-Heart** **)**

 **Armin** \- Tess Ciro **(** **BRabbit15** **)**

 **Alexy** \- Aqua Elizabeth Yukishiro **(** **Mey-chan Sakura** **)**

 **Simón-** Ginny Aubriot **(SakuHoshi)**

.

* * *

¡Agradezco mucho la participación e interés de cada una de ustedes!

Como dije anteriormente, me he propuesto actualizar más seguido pero si llegó a atrasarme

No me culpen a mí, sino a los profesores y las clases

que aparentemente saben mucho excepto de algo llamado vida, de la cual nos privan constantemente T-T

!Nos vemos!


	3. Prólogo: Parte I

**.**

 **Prólogo (ParteI)  
**

 **.**

Una muchacha de cabello avellana, corría de un lado para otro de su habitación buscando algunas de sus pertenencias, para luego guardarlas en una pequeña maleta sobre la cama.

\- Ropa, artículos de aseo, pañuelos, papel de carta… comenzó a nombrar en voz alta mientras verificaba los objetos en la valija- ¡Todo listo!

\- Creo que deberías trabajar con tu hábito de hablar sola cuando estés allá.- la interrumpió una voz de manera burlona.

Sobresaltada, debido a que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, la chica se volteó para ver a un sonriente hombre de mediana edad junto al marco de la puerta. Era alto, de facciones duras, cabello marrón y profundos ojos turquesa.

\- Veo que estas lista para partir- habló el hombre.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy más que lista papá- confirmó la muchacha, haciendo una especie de saludo militar mientras sonreía ampliamente.

\- No creí que llegaría tan rápido el día en que te irías. Siempre pensé que esto ocurriría cuando te casaras- Confesó el padre con expresión triste.

\- Creo que aún soy joven como para casarme- rio la castaña abrazando a su progenitor -Además, no es como si fuera la última vez que me verán. Tengo permitido solicitar descansos de vez en cuando.

\- Tienes razón, de todas formas te extrañaremos mucho.

\- Yo igual los extrañare… ¿Me acompañaran a la estación de trenes?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tu madre y hermano están listos desde hace mucho.

\- Enseguida bajo, revisare mi equipaje por última vez.

Tras separarse del abrazo, el hombre revolvió el cabello de su hija de manera afectuosa, y desapareció a través de la puerta.

La joven, rápidamente revisó su maleta y arregló su cabello en una larga cola de caballo con dos mechones sueltos a los costados del rostro. Luego de colocarse un sencillo sombrero negro y mirar por última vez el cuarto en el que había vivido por diecisiete años, salió de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

Amaba su hogar y familia más que nada en el mundo, y por eso mismo debía partir.

\- ¿Quién diría que nuestra niña trabajaría para la familia Delacroix?- comentó orgullosa una mujer rubia.

\- Me sorprende que una familia tan renombrara aceptara a una persona tan torpe como criada- Bufó un chico rubio al igual que su madre.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que le tienes que decir a tu hermana mayor? ¿Ni siquiera un simple abrazo?

El muchacho se mostró reacio ante la petición de su hermana, pero al ver como ella le abría los brazos con una amplia sonrisa. Accedió al gesto.

\- Eres una tonta Amelie…- susurró mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de la chica- más te vale no olvidar enviarnos cartas.

\- Por supuesto que no lo olvidare.

\- Asegúrate de no perderte ni hacer tonterías- se despidió el hermano menor cuando llegó el tren.

\- No te preocupes Neil, desde hoy seré una sirvienta de los Delacroix. No puedo cometer errores.

\- Tengo mis dudas.

Ambos jóvenes rieron mutuamente. Amelie no se había percatado de la llegada de su locomoción hasta que sus padres se lo hicieron saber, así que de manera presurosa se despidió de ellos y se subió a su vagón.

Una vez que el tren partió, la castaña sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una carta con un ostentoso sello en él. Sintiéndose aliviada de no haberlo olvidado en casa.

Sentía que de alguna manera, algo en su vida cambiaría por completo.

\- Debo trabajar duro- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, provocando la mirada desconcertada del resto de los pasajeros.

* * *

.

.

Sentada en un largo sofá de terciopelo rojo. Una joven de piel morena clara, leía tranquilamente un libro mientras una sirvienta le servía una taza de té.

A la muchacha le agradaba el silencio y tranquilidad de la habitación, pero este fue rápidamente arrebatado por un hombre de apariencia similar a la de ella.

\- Creo que sabes que no me gusta que entren sin llamar, padre- Comentó de forma monótona, tras dejar a un lado el libro.

\- Lo siento Yayx, pero estoy seguro que conoces mi propósito para venir aquí ¿No es así?

\- Es para hablar de señor Baudin ¿Cierto?- contestó de manera desinteresada la chica, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabellera negra azulada.

\- Como era de esperarse de mi hija- sonrió orgulloso el hombre.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre con él?

\- Quiero conocer la razón por la que perdió el interés de comprometerse contigo. Estaba bastante decidido en pedir tu mano hasta hace tan solo unos momentos.

\- Yo no hice nada malo padre, solo lo invite a jugar una partida de ajedrez y conversar un poco. Seguramente se sintió derrotado tras ello. Pocos nobles desean como esposa a una mujer que sea superior.

\- Ningún hombre puede vencerte ni en los juegos ni en las palabras- sonrió sintiéndose también derrotado por su hija- A este paso me será imposible encontrarte un buen esposo.

\- No lo necesito. Sabes que puedo manejar por mí misma todos los asuntos de la familia Petrova.

\- Lo sé muy bien, pero es tu obligación como miembro de la familia encontrar un respetable marido. Tu madre lo hubiera deseado de esa forma.

Ante esas palabras, Yayx dirigió sus ojos cafés hacia una fotografía ubicada en el extremo de la habitación. Era el retrato de una hermosa mujer quien le había dado a luz hace ya casi dieciocho años. Probablemente, de no haber sido por esa foto, ella ni siquiera recordaría la cara de su propia madre.

La morena suspiró algo nostálgica.

\- ¿Debes salir hoy?- preguntó Yayx, tratando de evadir el tema.

\- Lo siento querida, pero debo ir a atender algunos asuntos importantes- Respondió el hombre, acariciando cariñosamente el rostro de su hija.

\- ¿Más trabajo para el Duque Petrova?- la muchacha esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Algo así.

\- Por cierto…No es bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas Katherine.

De la puerta, una chica un poco más joven que ella, de cabello rubio dorado y ojos verde intenso, se asomó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No es divertido que siempre notes mi presencia hermana- rio la rubia.

\- Debiste haber avisado que estabas ahí- le sonrió el duque a su hija menor.

Katherine camino hacia su padre y lo abrazó, para luego comenzar a hablarle sobre las lecciones que había tenido hasta el momento y los halagos de sus tutores.

Por su parte, la morena decidió retomar la lectura que había sido interrumpida hace unos momentos atrás, al ver que su hermanita estaba demasiado feliz hablando de sus logros con su progenitor.

\- Por cierto Yayx- comentó el duque, volteándose hacia la nombrada. Provocando que se soltara del abrazo de la rubia, a lo que Katherine hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Olvide decirte que tu _"favorito"_ volvió esta mañana.

Por primera vez en el día, la morena mostró interés, hecho que solo su hermana menor pudo darse cuenta.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? Padre- Preguntó la muchacha, tratando de disimular todo tipo de emoción.

\- Creo que está alimentando a los caballos.

\- ¡Iré a saludarlo!- Exclamó Katherine saliendo velozmente del cuarto.

\- Espera, te acompañare- Dijo Yayx levantándose rápidamente, para salir tras su hermana- Yo también deseo darle la bienvenida.

* * *

.

.

En medio del enorme jardín de la mansión Laurent, una joven de estatura baja y cabello castaño, casi rubio como las arenas de los océanos. Barría las hojas caídas de los arboles mientras tarareaba una canción.

A su lado, un muchacho albino y de ojos turquesa como los suyos, podaba los arbustos disfrutando la melodiosa voz de la muchacha, por muy baja que esta fuera.

\- Deberías cantar más alto Aqua. Sabes que adoro tu voz- propuso el joven tras detener momentáneamente su labor.

\- No quiero que alguien más me escuche- Respondió la castaña con una dulce sonrisa- Además solo tarareaba porque estoy de buen humor.

\- ¿Acaso paso algo bueno?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Aqua dio un pequeño sobresalto y, de manera nerviosa, comenzó arreglarse sus gruesas gafas negras, tratando de disimular su felicidad. Sin embargo, cualquier persona que la viera podía adivinar con tan solo verla, que algo bueno le había sucedido.

\- Deberías decirle a tu hermano mayor lo que ocurre- preguntó cada vez más intrigado el albino.

\- Es un secreto- sonrió como una niña pequeña la castaña, mientras colocaba su dedo índice frente a sus labios.

El mayor pareció insatisfecho con la respuesta y observó sospechoso a su hermana, pero al ver que ella no le daría ninguna pequeña pista, se rindió por completo. Resignado, el albino retomo su trabajo podando los arbustos.

Aqua rio algo divertida, y continuó barriendo. Sin embargo, ambos fueron interrumpidos.

-Nosotras sabemos lo que pasó, Simón- hablaron dos voces al unísono- ¿Quieres saber?

Dos muchas idénticas de aproximadamente quince años, cuya única diferencia era el color de sus cabellos y el tono de sus ojos, caminaban tranquilamente hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ángel, Destiny!- exclamó contentó Simón- ¿Ustedes no deberían estar trabajando en la cocina?

\- Nos dieron un pequeño descanso- dijo la gemela albina y ojos más claros.

\- Es una molestia el trabajo- se quejó la gemela de cabello castaño oscuro, llamada Destiny.

\- ¡¿Cómo se enteraron?!- preguntó Aqua sorprendida.

\- No subestimes los rumores que se esparcen por la cocina- sonrió Ángel mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor.

\- Nosotras sabemos más que los mismos amos acerca de lo que ocurre en esta mansión. Aunque no me interesa mucho al decir verdad- comentó Destiny de manera desinteresada.

\- Realmente no puedo contra ustedes, Angie y Dessie- suspiró derrotada la sirvienta, tras revolver de forma maternal el cabello de las gemelas.

\- ¿Alguna se dignara a decirme lo que ocurre?- refunfuño Simón, al sentirse excluido de la conversación.

-Verás hermano- habló Angie Alegremente- ¡Aqua será promovida como sirviente personal del amo Alexy! Ahora ella por fin podrá estar cerca de su querido y admirado amo.

Ambas chicas se burlaron de la felicidad y enusiasmo que estaban escritos en toda la cara de la muchacha, ganándose las protestas de una ruborizada y avergonzada sirvienta. Por su parte, Simón levantó a la chica de gafas y comenzó a girarla mientras la felicitaba.

Era un gran paso servir directamente a un miembro de la familia Laurent. Algo que muy pocos lograban conseguir, y que su hermana se había esforzado bastante en lograr.

\- Felicitaciones Aqua ¿Cuándo comenzaras?

\- Mañana doña Delanay me explicará el horario del amo Alexy y todo lo necesario para su servicio, así que en dos días más empezare a trabajar para él.

-Espero que no te encapriches demasiado con el amo. He odio que es bastante allegado con sus sirvientes y, conociéndote, probablemente le gustes de inmediato.

\- Todos quieren mimar a Aqua, no importa quien sea- bufó Ángel.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!- se quejó la castaña inflando los mofletes- ¡Yo trabajare muy duro en satisfacer al amo!

Era una oportunidad única, y por ello se esforzaría al máximo. No podía esperar para comenzar su nuevo trabajo, por lo que esos dos días que quedaban, sonaban como si se trataran de una eternidad.

Solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente.

.

* * *

 **Sé que había dicho que actualizaría de manera más seguida, pero para mi mala suerte**

 **Esta semana tuve una gripe de la que recién estoy saliendo**

 **En la siguiente parte presentaré a las chicas que quedan, para luego comenzar con la historia principal**

 **Hare todo lo posible para tenerla lo más pronto posible, ahora que me estoy mejorando :)**

 **espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Tratare de hacerlo mejor para la próxima.**

 **!Gracias por leer!**


	4. AVISO

.

 **AVISO**

Primero que nada, lamento mucho la demora en el capítulo. Ya debía haber subido la segunda parte del prólogo hace mucho, sin embargo, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

A una de las chicas le hice una pregunta respecto a su OC, debido a que no tomare decisiones sin su consentimiento, ya que los personajes les pertenecen a ustedes (Yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para la historia) Pero no he recibido respuesta alguna en un mes.

Es una pena, ya que me había gustado mucho su OC, pero abriré la posibilidad para que alguna interesada lo intente.

 **El chico disponible será Nathaniel** (Una chica me pregunto si se podía Viktor, pero él es la pareja de mi OC)

En fin, son libres de mandarme sus fichas si les interesa :3

Apenas tenga respuesta para el destino del delegado ninja yandere, subiré el capitulo

..

 **Gracias por leer! Lamento las molestias!**


End file.
